


my funny valentine

by foreground



Category: Interpol
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, more like valentine's GAY am i right, this is so dumb sorry, unwelcome serenading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreground/pseuds/foreground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romantic gestures aren't Paul's strong suit. It doesn't stop him from trying, though.</p><p>A quick, fluffy fic for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my funny valentine

**Author's Note:**

> the first thing i thought of when i woke up this morning is that i should write a daniel/paul valentine's day themed fic, so that happened
> 
> this is based around st. vincent's cover of my funny valentine, which you should listen to

_“_ _Behold the way our fine feathered friend,_

_His virtue doth parade…”_

Daniel blinks awake at the sound of a guitar being strummed, eyes still heavy with sleep. The sun’s barely risen, the light coming through the curtains pale and faint. He figures it must be an alarm, or Paul practicing in another room.

Except, no. Paul is sitting at the edge of their bed, guitar in hand, smile almost catlike. He’s never up this early, usually preferring to sleep in until Daniel forcibly drags him out as late as four in the afternoon. Daniel begins to doubt he even went to sleep in the first place. 

“Paul, what-”

He strums the guitar again.

_“Thou knowest not, my dim-witted friend,_

_The picture thou hast made…”_

“Oh, you’re fucking kidding me,” Daniel groans. “I forgot what day it was.”

Paul scoots closer, grin bordering on predatory.

_“Thy vacant brow, thy tousled hair_

_Conceal thy good intent_

_Thou noble, upright, truthful, sincere,_

_And slightly dopey gent…”_

“Paul, can this wait?”

“No, babe, it can’t,” Paul frowns. “Don’t you like being serenaded first thing in the morning?”

Daniel shoves his head beneath his pillow and groans again, eliciting a raucous laugh from Paul and, to his horror, more singing.

_“You’re my funny valentine_

_Sweet comic valentine,_

_You make me smile with my heart…”_

“Darling, please,” he tries to reason, but Paul practically lays on top of him, words barely audible over his cackling and Daniel’s shrieks of protest.

_“Your looks are laughable, un-photographable,_

_Yet you’re my favorite work of art…”_

“That’s a little rude, don’t you think?” Daniel just manages between gasps for breath. “Oh God, Paul- get off me, you can keep singing, just get- _Paul_ -”

_“Is your figure less than Greek?_

_Is your mouth a little weak?_

_When you open it to speak, are you smart?”_

Paul’s gotten the message and stopped crushing Daniel, choosing instead to squat next to the bed and sing directly to where Daniel’s head is hidden beneath the covers, voice getting louder as his boyfriend hums desperately in an attempt to drown him out.

_“But don’t change a hair for me_

_Not if you care for me-”_

“ _Stop_ ,” Daniel says finally, hand coming out from the covers and lightly smacking Paul in the face. “I mean it. Let me sleep.”

Paul huffs and tries to peel the blankets back.

“You didn’t like it?”

“No.”

“Not even a little?”

Daniel can’t help but laugh. Paul was _pouting_ , for God’s sake.

“Okay,” he concedes between giggles, “I did a little bit. But you could have waited until I was awake, or serenaded me at breakfast, something-”

Paul turns him over gently and cups his cheek in his hand, a gesture Daniel willingly leans into, instantly losing his train of thought. The kiss is soft, a little scratchy, familiar. He could never get tired of them, even after having to sit through one of his ill-timed ballads. His own hand comes up to touch Paul’s, fingers curling around fingers.

“I love you,” Daniel murmurs dazedly, earning him a quiet chuckle and another quick kiss to the forehead.

“Love you too, babe. Always.”

He stands up to let Daniel rest, but stops when his hand moves down to his wrist and tugs him back.

“No, no, where do you think you’re going?” With a shy smile, Daniel lifts the covers invitingly. “Come here.”

Paul obliges, climbing in and wrapping his arms around him. He can’t resist pressing one more kiss to the freckles on Daniel’s neck, burying his face in it as the other man lets out a content sigh.

Before he drifts off to sleep again, Daniel hears Paul whisper the last lines against the shell of his ear.

_“Stay, little valentine, stay,_

_Each day is Valentine’s Day.”_


End file.
